vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorn
Lorn is a male Talyxian-Stalker, living within the Shigu Dukedom during the Modern Era period within the New Age canon on Planet Tal. Profile Appearance Lorn sports a very scraggly mane on top of his head that droops down at varied lengths, as sometimes the neighborhood locals trim it down for him whenever it gets too dense as it tends to cover his eyesight. His fur is almost white in it's entirety, with a few silver / grey strands and patches here and there. Lorn has a total of 6 eyes. Three of which are situated on the right side of his face, one cyclopean in the middle of his forehead and the other two on the left side. They are all colored orange. The trio on his right side of the face does not feature a set of irises or pupils, maintaining an aspect similar to camera lenses, if anything. The rest of the eyes are normal, displaying the usual thin circle with a dot in the middle. His age is unknown, it is presumed easily in the hundred, as Lorn was still around and about when Drago's father, Rafe was born. Though old in age, it does not seem to hinder his movement by much, maintaining a spry attitude and behavior whilst sporting a fairly muscular and well kept body structure. The only visible defects are located in his maw structure, where the rear teeth have malformed a bit alongside with the top maw part being a little bit chipped off. Personality Despite being a Talyxian Stalker, Lorn displays a somewhat high degree of intelligence, no doubt most of it being picked up and nurtured via virtue of him spending a considerably large amount of his life / time around Dr. Cibo, a Talyxian Rooter. Due to this, Lorn's speech pattern is highly analytical, to the point where it sometimes comes off as condescending. His jargon is littered with medical terms which confuses most Eltus, especially when he offers advice in his mellowed out, monotone way of speaking. This is always somehow followed up with generic advice and tips, which can get taken the wrong way if offered at the inopportune moments. Sometimes he even sounds a bit sassy, much to the Eltus chagrin. However his medical expertise is undeniable. Lorn is asexual, and has never displayed any desire to mate or entertain relations of that particular regard. Caretaker(s) Dr. Cibo the Talyxian Rooter is Lorn's main caretaker and employer. They have been working together within the Shigu Dukedom as medical staff, helping out the populace with injuries, providing medicine and care. Drago sometimes takes care of Lorn too, whenever Dr. Cibo is unavailable or is engrossed in time-consuming research. Sometimes they even go out together on assignments, Dr. Cibo deeming it necessary for Lorn to tag along in the hopes that he might "expand his data" with newfound knowledge gained from experiences. Occupation Working as an Assistant Nurse under Dr. Cibo as a full time job is nothing short of demanding. His tasks vary and range from checking up on individual patients and making sure they are all doing well and are taking their medication accordingly. This activity is not exclusive to the Hospital premises, as he sometimes is saddle-bagged with medical supplies and is sent out on delivery for those that are in need of medication at home. Sometimes he may be employed as a scout / bodyguard for brave souls willing to venture outward into the Talyxian Forests in search for a specific plant sample or creature. Trivia For those curious regarding Lorn's Vocal intonation, his voice can sound similar to a masculine version and blend of the Glados AI from Portal and the HEV Suit from Half Life. (Click the Hyperlinks for the Audio examples.) Lorn can be found spouting factoids, at random, sometimes in inopportune moments or when simply not asked about everything, from the nutritional data about blood beans, weather outside, temperature and/or people's heart rate. Whenever Lorn is under Drago's supervision, he helps himself to supplies or food from his abode, much to Drago's chagrin. Category:Character Category:Talyxian Category:T-Stalker Category:Male